


On jim's mind

by Buttercup (pirripipi)



Series: On jim's mind [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Bottom John, I'm so sorry, M/M, Mention of Past Abuse, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, blowjob, jim's thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 06:14:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6842188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pirripipi/pseuds/Buttercup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just to say, this is the first time I post about this fandom and also the first time I write on english, so if you see any mistake pls tell me ;)</p><p>EDIT: I re read it and corrected all the mistakes I could find. I'll find a proofreading or beta anyway, bc there are probably some more that I couldn't find.</p>
    </blockquote>





	On jim's mind

**Author's Note:**

> Just to say, this is the first time I post about this fandom and also the first time I write on english, so if you see any mistake pls tell me ;)
> 
> EDIT: I re read it and corrected all the mistakes I could find. I'll find a proofreading or beta anyway, bc there are probably some more that I couldn't find.

"Oh, yes, johnny boy, you are being such a good boy. Take it nice and slowly for daddy." He say as he caressed john's hair slowly, so slowly, just enough to encourage the good doctor to lick more, to guide his head at the base of his cock and down to have him licking his balls, one by one, warm and full as he taught him not long ago. Slowly, oh, so slowly; he wanted to take his time with this, to catalogue every lick, every groan and to delight on knowing that the good doctor would never do that if he was in his right mind.  
But it wasn't john's mind any more, it was his, HIS, and as he was thinking that johnny eat both his balls and groaned.  
"Yes, YES, DO THAT AGAIN!" And he did, and a third and a fourth, anything to please his daddy. Moriarty grabbed him with both hands, one at every side of his face, and pulled him up to the head of his cock. Johnny stared, made a strangle sound with the back of his lovely throat and closed his eyes. He didn't fight back though, not anymore, and the satisfaction of knowing that made Moriarty leak more.  
"Oh, johnny, you just can't imagine how long I've been waiting this." John shuddered and Moriarty licked his lips. "I know that we had a rough start, but look at you now, all the training was worth it, wasn't it?" You can bet it was, all the planning and the money and the people he needed to get rid of just to make him his and his alone. All the mind games, all those times he got the sweet chance of hearing the doctor scream. And the fighting, oh god, the fighting; such a brave, incorruptible soul, such a willpower of iron. It was a challenge and he enjoyed it deeply. But in the end every challenge has to end, and this one ended with him, right there, right now, having one of the most satisfying blowjobs in his life. "Camon, say it, look at me deep in the eyes and tell with that cute mouth of yours how grateful you are for your training, how much you love me owning you. And don't forget to call me daddy." And there it was the willpower, the internal struggle, just hide in the right side of those blue eyes. He loves it, it make him want to choke him. It lasted long, too long, he should fix that; but finally john parted his wet, red lips and with a rough voice he said:  
"Thanks, daddy, for tr-" And with that Moriarty fed every inch of his cock to sweet johnny boy until his chin was between his balls and the poor doctor was struggling for air. There it was again, the fight, the impulse, something that was trying to take john away from him. He was determinate to drown it with his come. And with that thought in mind, he started pounding hard and deep on john's throat, his hand tightly grabbing john's hair and johnny's name under his moans.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it.


End file.
